Life or Death, Love or Hate
by GerudoGirl13
Summary: A girl transfers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts and attracts the attention of both Harry and Draco. But she has many secrets as well.


Chapter 1 A Normal Year? I think not.  
  
So far, to Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, it was a "normal" year. Their fifth year, but a "normal" one. A "normal" ride on the Hogwarts Express. A "normal" sorting ceremony and the feast was. well a feast. And that can't get any more normal than it ever is.  
  
Yes, things were going quite good, but everyone spoke too soon. Suddenly the doors to the great hall burst open and a teenage girl walked in. She walked straight to Dumbledore without looking at anyone except Harry and Draco. She smiled at both of them.  
  
"I am supposed to give you this," she said as she handed an envelope to the headmaster.  
  
"Hmm.I see." Dumbledore said. "Well everyone, due to certain circumstances that involve an incident with the Durmstrang Institute and Professor Karkaroff, we have a new student. Say hello to D.Da.Day."  
  
"It's Day-li-enne, I know it's spelt Daileiienne but that's how you pronounce it," The girl said.  
  
"Right then," said Dumbledore. "Meet Daileiienne Porter. Get out the Sorting Hat again Minerva. The girl needs to be sorted in to a house."  
  
"Yes Professor," Professor McGonagall said as she went and got the sorting hat. By the time she got back Daileiiene had already found the stool and was sitting down all ready. To some people this was quite a funny site because here is someone who's 15 years old and is sitting where first years usually sit. Professor McGonagall barely places the hat on Daileiiene's head before it shouts out "Slytherin!"  
  
"Ah, dang it," Ron complained. "I was hoping she's be in Gryffindor! I wanted to ask her out!"  
  
Hermione just glared at him. Everyone knew there was something going on between the two of them. Even they knew, it was just that neither of them was brave enough to admit it. This made Harry feel just a little left out.  
  
"Hey, I was kidding!" said Ron. After that, Hermione seemed to calm down a little bit.  
  
As Daileiienne went down the few stairs from where she was sorted she passed by the Gryffindor table and brushed Harry's hair (on purpose) as she walked by with her long streaked blond and brown hair with a little mini- braid on the left side flowing behind her. She then went and sat down at the Slytherin table across from Draco Malfoy. Throughout the rest of the feast, both Harry and Draco couldn't help but stare at her. And Daileiienne noticed this so she didn't stop flipping her hair or batting her eyes as she was talking to fellow Slytherin girls. She also stopped to grin at Draco who blushed each time she did this.  
  
When the feast ended and all the students were on their way to their dormitories, Draco stopped Daileiienne in corridor.  
  
"Hi, I'm." Draco started.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Daileiienne finished for him. Draco just stood there wide-eyed.  
  
"I don't understand.how.how."  
  
"Do I know your name?" Daileiienne interrupted once more. "Well simple. All the girls were talking about this "Malfoy" person, and I just thought that it had to be you." Daileiienne emphasized the "had".  
  
Draco blushed and then said, "Well I was wondering if we could.I dunno.umm.well if I could join you with.well whatever you do when you're together with someone."  
  
Daileiienne laughed heartily. "Of course you could!"  
  
"Really?" Draco asked astonished.  
  
"Sure! As long as you don't bring your stooges with you." Daileiienne said and her and Draco both had a good laugh.  
  
"So you coming to the dormitory?" Draco asked. "I could show you the way and tell you the password and all other things you need to know."  
  
Just at that moment Harry Potter and his friends passed by.  
  
"Umm.you go.I'll be there in a second." Daileiienne said not really paying attention to Draco but more to Harry.  
  
"Alright then Daileiienne, I'll wait for you down in the dungeons." Draco said a little disappointed.  
  
"Hey.I'll only be a minute," Daileiienne reminded him as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "And please, call me Lei."  
  
"Okay," Draco called to her as he left still blushing from the kiss.  
  
"Hey Harry, wait!" Lei called out to him.  
  
"What? Oh, hi Daileiienne," he said gloomily.  
  
"Oh aren't we enthusiastic?" Lei teased. "By the way, please call me Lei. Daileiienne gets really annoying after a while."  
  
"Ok." Harry said searching for things to say. "So I see you and Malfoy have hit it off alright."  
  
"Oh.yea." Lei said embarrassed. "I hear he's like your arch enemy hey?  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that." Harry said. "But we've had our good times."  
  
"Oh really? Now that's something you don't see everyday. Two enemies with "Good times"."  
  
"Yeah." Harry laughed a bit. "I must admit it is rather odd don't you think. But things aren't usually "normal" for me. I'm the "Boy who lived" remember?"  
  
"Of course. How could one forget." Lei said then smiled mischievously. "Along with all the rumors that are spread by a certain Rita Skeeter about that maybe the "Boy who lived" isn't so perfect after all."  
  
"Oh no." Harry sighed. "Not you too."  
  
Lei and Harry shared a laugh over the subject.  
  
"Even if you are the boy who lived, I bet I could beat you at a duel any day." Lei commented with confidence.  
  
"Oh really now?" said Harry, playing along. "You're really that confident are you?"  
  
"Yes." Lei seemed to be trailing off in to deep thought. "I challenge you to a duel tonight at midnight in the great hall."  
  
"Done," Harry said sharply. "Ron will be my second."  
  
"You need a second?" Lei forced a laugh. "The great Harry Potter needs a second?"  
  
"Hey, you with all your confidence, I better be careful."  
  
"Well, then.I'll see you tonight." Lei said curtly.  
  
"Yes.Goodbye Porter."  
  
"Until tonight Potter"  
  
Then they both couldn't help themselves because of the resemblance of their names and started to laugh when Lei finally said goodbye and left to the dungeons where Draco was waiting for her. 


End file.
